Where Loyalties Lie
by dcmasters
Summary: Jo's life changes after a series of events. This story contains Femslash references, in particular those more commonly known to fans of The Bill as JAM! If you do not like this, do not read the fic. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Where Loyalties Lie**

****

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the following characters of Sam Nixon, Jo Masters and Phil Hunter. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned to their original state once I have finished with them. evil grin**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains Femslash references. This means it contains females in relationships with other females. This fic in particular could be classed by fans of "The Bill" as Jam lol. If you do not like reading these type of fics, then please do not read any further. You have been warned!_

Chapter 1:

"Damn!" Jo said, cursing herself as she saw the time once she had parked her car at the station. She was half an hour late for work. Running the stairs, she took a deep breath before walking through the doors into CID.

Hearing the doors open, Sam looked up from her desk, then walked to her office door. "DC Masters, a word please," she said in authoritative tone.

Jo cringed ever so slightly as she walked into Sam's office, closing the door behind her.

"So DC Masters, would you care to explain to me why you are late to work for the tird time this week?" Sam inquired curiously.

"I…" Jo stammered, which was unusual for her.

"You what Jo?" Sam asked.

"I overslept, I haven't been feeling well the last few days. I guess everything is catching up with me lately. I'm sorry Guv, I should have said something," Jo replied.

"Yes you should," Sam replied, then her voice softened to a more caring tone, "Is there anything I can do? Maybe a few days off?"

This caught Jo a little of guard. The two had had their moments in the past, but Jo had never really seen the caring side of Sam, one she could only ever imagined about, until now.

"No thanks, Guv," Jo responded, smiling a little.

"Okay, well if there's anything you need, you know where the door is," Sam said, smiling back at the brunette.

_Anything I need, oh I know what I need, I need… Stop it Jo!_ she thought.

"Jo?" Sam repeated for the third time in the last thirty seconds, "You sure you're ok?"

"Oh right, um, yes Guv and I know where the door is," Jo replied before leaving her blonde superior's office, sitting down at her desk. Her eyes drifted to the overwhelming pile of paperwork which she had been neglecting, leaving the office the second her shift was over for the past week. This was very out of character for Jo, who was always very efficient. Jo suddenly felt exhausted at the sight, but her exhaustion was interrupted by her Sergeant.

"Jo, we've got a shout," Phil said as he made his way over to Jo's desk, putting his coat on.

"Oh?" Jo responded.

"Yeah, armed robbery in progress at the bank on the High Street," Phil replied.

Jo stood and slipped on her jacket. "Right," she said, heading towards the doors, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the characters of Sam Nixon, Jo Masters, Phil Hunter, June Ackland and Tony Stamp. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned to their original state once I have finished with them. evil grin**

Chapter 2:

Phil and Jo arrived on scene ten minutes later. The bank was surrounded by uniform from Sun Hill nick as well as armed officers. The detectives made their way over to Sergeant June Ackland to be briefed on the current situation.

"Right, thanks June," Phil said when the were finished discussing what had happened so far, "Could you make sure the officer making contact has everything they need and keep me informed?"

June nodded and walked over to the van.

"Sarge," Jo began, "I know James Parker, I dealt with him about six months ago."

"Go on," Phil said, intrigued.

"I arrested him on suspicion of handling stolen goods, but I couldn't make anything stick. Then, out of the blue, he confessed," Jo continued.

"Confessed? When you had little evidence?" Phil replied, shocked.

"To the lot! In return for putting in a good word for him with the judge, James became my informant, but I haven't heard from him in a few weeks," Jo replied, "This just seems too big a leap, I mean, from handling to armed robbery?"

"Unless he's been caught up in something?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah, but with who?" Jo said, "I mean…"

Jo was cut off mid-sentence when June had shouted them both to join her. The pair made their way over to June.

"He's asking for Jo," June said.

"Tell him I'll speak to him in return for releasing hostages," Jo replied, knowing there were several members of the public inside.

June nodded and told the negotiator, who informed James.

"He says he'll release five of the eight hostages if you go inside and speak to him," Tony said.

"Okay," Jo responded, without hesitation.

"Jo, wait," Phil said, "Think about this."

"He's right, I don't think you should Jo," Sam agreed, appearing behind them from what seemed like thin air.

Jo turned to face Sam. "Guv, if it gets him to release the majority of the hostages then why not?" Jo replied, pleading her case to her blonde superior, "Besides, once I'm in there I can talk to him, make him see sense."

Sam admired Jo's enthusiasm and concern for public safety. They were a few of the qualities she loved about Jo.

"Okay," Sam said, giving in, "But you've got half an hour or I'm bringing in armed officers."

"Thanks Guv," Jo smiled, putting on a vest as the negotiator informed James of the situation.

"Jo," Sam said, walking over to where Jo was, lowering her voice to a more caring tone, "Be careful."

"I will," Jo replied, smirking a little, "And I'd be careful if I was you, some might think you actually care!"

Sam smiled softly as Jo prepared herself and began approaching the front doors of the bank slowly as her colleagues watched on nervously.

"James," Jo shouted, "It's Jo. Release the hostages like you promised and I'll come in, I promise no funny business."

"Promise?" James called.

"Yeah, come on, you know me, we're a team," Jo replied.

Slowly, the door opened and Jo entered the building as five of the hostages gradually walked out to waiting officers.

"So James, what's this all about?" Jo asked as the door closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo nervously watched the clock, knowing she only had fifteen minutes left to talk James into releasing everyone and walking out.

"Come on James, this is silly, Why don't you just release everyone else and walk out of here with me?" Jo said.

"I can't, not now," James replied.

"Why not? I didn't think you could ever do something like this, especially not with firearms," Jo added.

"It's gone beyond all that now Jo, I'm in with the big boys, finally, after all this time," James said.

"Is this what all of this is about?" Jo asked, "Fitting in? Proving yourself? Even I didn't think you'd stoop this low. Come on, lets get out of here, lets go to the station and talk."

"I can't, I just can't," James responded.

"Come on big man!" one of the hostages shouted, spooking James top let off a warning shot.

"That wasn't a good idea James," Jo advised.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" James yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a shot Guv, what do you want to do?" Phil asked.

Sam hesitated, wanting to trust Jo to sort the situation out, but not knowing it was a warning shot, so she instructed the officers to take their positions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take your vest off," James shouted at Jo, "You've got a wire, I know you do!"

Jo slowly undid her vest, then James checked her for a wire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All units, go, go go!" Sam said over the radio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not wearing a wire," Jo insisted calmly as James continued checking.

"ARMED POLICE!" came a shout from several officers as they stormed through the doors from all angles, scaring James, who let off a random shot. A scream rang out as one of the officers took a shot at James, hitting him in the lower leg before arresting him.

Sam ran in when she was given the nod by armed support and saw Jo being attended to by Ambulance crew. She had been shot in the left shoulder and was bleeding heavily. Sam ran over to her.

"Jo!" she said, kneeling beside her colleague.

"I told you to give me half an hour!" Jo said, angrily.

"There was a shot, I had no choice," Sam replied.

Jo just nodded, shock taking over, making her feel weak.

Sam took hold of Jo's hand. "You'll be okay, I promise," she said Jo as she slowly began slipping into a state of unconsciousness from loss of blood, making a murmuring sound.

"You're going to be fine," Sam said softly, her eyes watering over slightly, "This is my fault. I'll fix it. I'll take care of you."

"Sam, I…" Jo managed before becoming unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the characters of Sam Nixon and Jo Masters.. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned to their original state once I have finished with them. evil grin**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Sorry for the delay in updating, been busy working. Currently writing next chapter so stay tuned!

Chapter 3:

Jo stirred, a dull ache in her left shoulder waking her from her unconscious state. As she opened her eyes slowly, Jo tried to gauge exactly where she was from her blurry surroundings.

As her eyes came into focus, she realised she was in hospital. Jo turned her attention towards the doors as she saw movement outside her room, noticing Sam curled up in a hard plastic chair beside her bed, sleeping peacefully.

At that moment, Jo felt Sam's hand move slightly over her own. Jo smiled, trying her best not to move. She didn't want to wake her slumbering superior, Sam looked so happy and, strangely, comfortable. It was a side of Sam she had never seend before, a peaceful, calming one.

Jo suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, coursing through her body and she couldn't help flinching. Sam woke instantaneously, smiling as she saw Jo was awake.

"Hey," Sam said, "How you feeling?"

"Just a little sore," Jo replied, "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay, I'd just dozed off," Sam answered, "The doctors said you'll be fine. You have to wear a sling for support for at least a few weeks until your shoulder heals properly. You're allowed to go home in the morning."

"The morning?" Jo queried, sounding slightly annoyed, "I can't stay in here overnight, I hate hospitals."

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid," Sam said, "Unless there's someone you can stay with… Oh, I completely forgot about Tess, I'll give her a call."

Sam stood and went to leave the room, but Jo touched Sam's arm lightly to stop her. Sam turned back around to face Jo.

"Don't," Jo began, looking slightly saddened, "There's no point, we've split up."

Jo's eyes drifted away from Sam to the other side of the room as Sam sat back down beside Jo.

"Oh Jo, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Sam replied.

"It's okay, things weren't really working anymore," Jo said.

"Is this why you've been a bit spaced out and tired at work?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, partly," Jo responded, "Look, Sam, I can't stay here, I'll go crazy."

"You could… stay at mine?" Sam suggested, rather nervously.

"I… I wouldn't want to put you out," Jo stammered.

"You wouldn't be. Quite frankly I could do with the company," Sam admitted.

"In that case, I would be extremely grateful, thank you," Jo replied, smiling.

"Right," Sam continued, smiling back at Jo, "I'll go and fins someone so we can get you out of here."

Sam stood and left the room, leaving Jo to ponder about what had just happened, and the kind of caring expression on Sam's face when she had offered to help her out.

* * *

"Okay, the living room is through there, make yourself comfortable and I'll put the kettle on," Sam said as she led Jo up the hallway of her house. 

"Thanks," Jo said as she walked through and sat herself down on the couch, leaning her sling against the arm of the couch to take some weight off her neck. She smiled as she looked around the room, everything appeared ordered and neat, just like Sam's office… well most of the time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam appeared in the doorway and Jo looked over at her.

"Tea or coffee?" Sam asked.

"Coffee would be great," Jo smiled as she watched Sam disappear on her way back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sam walked through with two mugs of steaming coffee. Jo took one from Sam and smiled.

"Thank you," Jo said.

"Stop saying thanks for everything, its no trouble really," Sam replied.

"Sorry," Jo smiled before sipping her drink.

"So?" Sam said, "You wanna talk?"

Jo looked a little uneasy. "There's nothing to talk about," she replied, "Tess and I began to lose touch with each other, it happens."

"Yeah but I thought the two of you had a really strong bond, you seemed so happy all of the time," Sam replied.

"And when I came back from my time away from Sun Hill?" Jo asked, "How did I seem then?"

"A little stressed, but you also looked vibrant and happy," Sam responded, a little puzzled as to the questioning she was getting.

Jo didn't respond, just sipped her coffee.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I was just thinking," Jo replied, "And yes Tess and I did have a really strong bond, but I guess when circumstances change you get pushed apart."

"So something happened and it weakened the bond you shared?" Sam said, "Do you want to talk about that?"

"I'm just… I'm finding it hard to cope," Jo responded, "It's hard on your own."

"You must have got so used to having someone by your side," Sam replied, "If you ever need someone to talk to and share your problems I'm here, you know that."

"Thanks," Jo said, placing her cup down on the table, turning to face Sam, "I never thought I'd be this lost without someone."

"You're a strong person, you'll be fine," Sam said, placing her hand lightly over Jo's.

"Strong? You think I'm strong?" Jo replied, tearing up, "I'm not strong at all. Everyone thinks I am, that's the appearance I like to give, but really, I'm weak and vulnerable and…"

Jo clammed up and started crying.

"Oh Jo, come here," Sam said, pulling Jo into a hug as she wept in her arms.

After a few minutes, Jo looked up at Sam. "I'm… sorry…" Jo managed, looking into Sam's eyes for a moment, who brushed her lips gently against Jo's. Sam kissed Jo lightly and Jo responded slowly at first but then returned the kiss tenderly. As both women pulled away they both felt a little breathless.

"I… I'm sorry," Sam began.

Jo pressed a finger against Sam's lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she replied, smiling softly.

Sam smiled then held Jo closer. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to just hold you in my arms and kiss you," she said.

"Probably as long as I have," Jo replied, smiling with a slight yawn.

"Come on, you've had a big day," Sam said, "Why don't you go up to my room and have a sleep."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, go on," Sam replied.

Jo smiled and got up slowly, moving towards the door before turning back around to face Sam. "Aren't you coming?" Jo asked.

"Oh, I…" Sam said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It's ok, we can just cuddle if you want," Jo replied, holding out a hand to Sam.

"I'd like that," Sam said, taking Jo's hand in her own and leading her up to the bedroom.

Both women lay down on the bed and Sam took Jo in her arms. They kissed each other gently before Jo fell asleep.

* * *

Jo woke sometime later and looked at the clock - 22:00. It was the longest she'd slept in ages. Jo smiled as she saw Sam in the same peaceful state she had been in early when she was in the hospital. Manoeuvring herself out of Sam's arms so gently that Sam didn't wake, Jo found a pen and some paper and wrote Sam a note. Jo called herself a taxi and waited in Sam's bedroom, watching her until she heard the horn of the taxi outside. Jo kissed Sam's forehead lightly, placing the letter on the bedside table before leaving the house.

* * *

Sam woke a few hours later to an empty bed. "Jo?" she called. When there was no response, she turned on the lamp on and squinted as she searched the room for any resemblance of Jo. Sam went to get up but noticed the piece of paper beside her bed and picked it up. Sam read the note: 

_Sam,_

_Sorry I had to leave. There were things I had to sort out. This isn't a goodbye and its not a rejection. The kisses, the cuddles, they were all wonderful. I care about you so much and if you care about me as much as I think you do, the next time you see me you won't ask me why I left. I am so sorry, I really wanted to wake up with you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful. Sleep well._

_Jo x_

Sam studied the note, trying to figure out why it was that Jo had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the characters of Jo Masters, Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned to their original state once I have finished with them. evil grin I do however own the character of Heidi featured in this chapter, she is mine, all mine!

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hopefully you're all enjoying the story so far. Please R&R so I know that you are liking what you are reading. Criticisms welcome as well. Many thanks and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 4:**

It was the morning after Jo had been shot and she couldn't sleep due to the pain in her shoulder, so she decided to go into work, maybe that would tire her out. It was obvious the painkillers she had been prescribed weren't working, but she best not drive just incase, so Jo phoned a taxi and within half an hour she was making her way up to what appeared to be a very deserted CID. Then again, it was 7.30am. Jo made her way to her desk and began on the paperwork that had been haunting her for a while now.

About half an hour later, when Jo was deeply engrossed in what she was working on, Phil Hunter arrived and when he saw Jo working away, immediately made his way over to her.

"Jo," he said, "What are ya doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Jo responded, "And thanks for asking if I was okay."

"Sorry, its just that if the DI sees you she'll hit the roof!" Phil replied, "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm in pain," Jo answered truthfully, "But its manageable. I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd come in and distract myself from the pain."

"Well the DI's due in at 9, I suggest you make yourself scarce by then," Phil said, "Coffee?"

"No thanks," Jo replied before looking back at her paperwork.

Phil made his way down to the canteen for some coffee. He sat down at a table and flipped open his phone to call Sam.

Sam woke to the sound of her phone. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Morning Sam, it's Phil," he replied, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, its fine really, what's the problem?" Sam asked, now more awake than she had previously been.

"It's Jo," Phil said, "She's sitting upstairs doing her paperwork, obviously in pain and looking as though she's not slept."

"She's what?" Sam replied, somewhat shocked that Jo would even consider turning up at work the day after she'd been shot.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought," Phil said, "Anyway I just thought I'd warn ya before ya turned up and saw her."

"Thanks Phil, I'll see you soon," Sam responded, hanging up before getting out of bed to shower and get ready for work.

* * *

It was 9am when Sam arrived at work and made her way to get some coffee before heading up to her office. As she entered CID she saw Jo still sat at her desk working away. Sam went into her office and placed her cup of coffee on the desk before going back to the door.

"DC Masters," she said, "Can I see you in my office please?"

Jo didn't hear Sam talking to her as she was that enthralled in what she was doing. Phil nudged her.

"Oi, watch it," she said, rubbing her shoulder a little.

"DC Masters," Sam repeated, "My office now."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Phil said to Jo as she walked past him.

As Jo walked into Sam's office, she closed the door and stood before her. Sam closed the blinds so no-one could watch their exchange then sat down at her desk.

"You can sit down you know Jo," Sam said and watched Jo sit down before continuing, "Why did you come into work?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jo replied, "Had pain in my shoulder most of the night."

"Which is precisely why you shouldn't be in today," Sam said, "No-one expects you to be here today or even here for the next few weeks."

"I just needed something to take my mind off the pain," Jo replied.

Sam stood and moved around to the front of her desk, kneeling next to Jo.

"I know it must be hard for you in a house on your own and in pain," Sam said, placing her hand on Jo's knee "But you could have stayed at mine, I wouldn't have minded, I liked spending time with you."

"I know and I enjoyed being there with you," Jo replied, "But I had something I had to attend to."

"That's okay," Sam responded, "And I respect that there are some things you don't want to discuss with me, I'm hoping to change that in the future though."

"You're not mad at me for leaving without an explanation?" Jo asked.

"How could I be mad with you Jo? You made me happy last night, something I haven't been for a long time," Sam replied before kissing the brunette softly and lovingly as Jo began to respond slowly. A moment later Sam pulled away slowly and smiled at Jo, who smiled back.

"Now we both know you shouldn't be here," Sam said.

"Sam, please don't," Jo replied, "Just let me stay a few more hours then I promise I'll go home."

"Okay," Sam said in defeat, kissing Jo's cheek, "Now go before I change my mind."

Jo smiled and stood with Sam, kissing her forehead then left Sam's office returning to her desk and continuing with her paperwork.

* * *

An hour or so passed and Jo was now asleep, her head resting again the desk she was sat at, on top of the paperwork she was working on. Phil rose from his desk and knocked on Sam's office door.

"Come in," Sam said, looking up from her computer as the door opened, "Ah, Phil, what can I do for you?"

"It's Jo, I think you'd better see for yourself," Phil replied, and moved aside from the door as Sam stood and walked out into the main area of CID. She saw Jo sleeping at desk and held back a smile.

Making her way over to Jo's desk, she gently shook her until she awoke from her slumber. Sam knelt beside Jo, waiting for Jo to wake properly.

"You should go home," Sam whispered as she watched Phil leave CID meaning the two of them were now alone.

"But Sam…" Jo began.

"Come on Jo, you're obviously tired, I'll drive you home," Sam said, "And I'll let you take some paperwork with you incase you get bored."

"Okay," Jo replied, too tired to complain.

"Good, get your coat and I'll meet you out the front in 10 minutes," Sam said, getting up and going back into her office.

Jo grabbed some paperwork and put her coat on as best she could then made her way down to Sam's car to wait for her.

* * *

Sam walked out of the station 10 minutes later, smiling at Jo as she unlocked the car. Both women got into the car and Sam proceeded to drive Jo home. After a few minutes of silence, Sam looked over at Jo to check she was okay and smiled when she saw Jo sleeping peacefully beside her. About 5 minutes later, Sam was outside Jo's house. She unbuckled her seat belt and leant over to kiss Jo gently. Jo woke slowly and smiled at Sam, giving her a few quick kisses before undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car. Jo invited Sam inside and put her paperwork down on the coffee table in her living room.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Jo asked.

"No, I'm okay," Sam replied, pulling Jo into a gentle embrace, looking up at her, "And as much as I would love to stay, I have to get back to the office."

"It's okay," Jo smiled, "I understand. Besides, I've got my paperwork to keep me company."

"You are not touching your paperwork until you have had a proper sleep Ms Masters," Sam smirked.

"Oh is that so?" Jo smiled, kissing Sam softly.

As the two of them broke apart, Jo led Sam towards the door.

"I'll pop round after work and make sure you're okay," Sam said, kissing Jo's cheek softly.

"I'll see you then," Jo smiled, watching Sam drive away before going back inside her house. It was time for Jo's medication so she poured a glass of water in the kitchen and took her tablets before returning to the living room and curling up on the couch, covering herself in a blanket falling asleep slowly.

* * *

Back at the office, Sam was finding it hard to concentrate on anything, too worried about Jo to be bothered with anything at work. She walked out of her office to get some water from over by the window in CID. Sam was daydreaming as she stared out of the window and jumped as the phone on Jo's desk rang. She walked over to Jo's desk and picked up the phone.

"DI Nixon," she said into the phone.

"Oh hello, I was looking for Jo Masters," the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"I'm sorry, she's on leave for a few weeks, can I help at all?" Sam asked.

"Jo told me she was coming into work for a few hours today, I thought she was still there," the younger woman's voice said.

"She's gone home now. I can take a message if you like?" Sam suggested, slightly confused.

"Can you tell her to call Heidi?" she asked, "It's important."

"Okay will do," Sam replied.

"Thank you," Heidi said before hanging up.

Sam wandered into her office and dialled Jo's number, but got no answer. It was nearly the end of her shift by now so she decided to finish up and head round to Jo's house.

* * *

Sam arrived at Jo's shortly before 6pm. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response. The door opened a minute later, a groggy looking Jo appearing at the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sam asked.

"It's okay," Jo replied, stepping aside, "Come in."

Sam smiled and walked inside into the living room, sitting herself down on the couch next to Jo.

"How was work?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea, I was distracted most of the day worrying about you," Sam replied honestly.

"Aww Sam," Jo said, pulling Sam close to her.

"I did have a bizarre phone call though," Sam replied.

"Oh?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, someone called Heidi phoned for you, said for you to call her as soon as you could because its important?" Sam answered with a confused tone in her voice.

"Oh damn, I forgot to call her earlier," Jo replied, "Do you mind if I do it now?"

"No of course not," Sam smiled, "I'll put the kettle on, give you some privacy."

"Thanks," Jo smiled as watched Sam leave the room, then dialled Heidi's number from her mobile, "Hi it's Jo. I had an accident at work yesterday, I got shot in the shoulder."

"Oh Jo, are you okay?" Heidi asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit sore," Jo replied.

"Look, don't worry, we both know what I was calling about, but I can hold off until tomorrow if you like? Let you get some rest?" Heidi suggested.

"Thank you," Jo replied, "I'll see you at the usual time tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, bye Jo. Hope you're feeling better in the morning" Heidi said, before hanging up.

"Sorted?" Sam asked as she walked back through with some drinks for them both.

"Yes, everything's sorted," Jo smiled, "Now come here."

Sam placed the drinks down on the coffee table and moved over to Jo, who pulled Sam onto her knee and began kissing her passionately before pulling away, then proceeded to kiss and nip at Sam's neck lightly. As Sam let out a soft moan, she felt Jo smile against her neck, beginning to suck softly.

"Jo, are you sure?" Sam asked, slightly breathlessly, "I mean, your arm, I don't want to…"

Sam was cut off by Jo kissing her again with more passion than before. "Yes, I'm sure," Jo replied, a slight smirk appearing on her face, "I might be a little incapacitated, but there are some things I am perfectly able to do."

"Oh really? Like what?" Sam smiled.

"Well Ms Nixon, that all depends on how much you are prepared to trust me," Jo replied.

"That all depends what you have in mind," Sam smirked, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"A simple yes or no will do Ms Nixon," Jo smirked as she nipped Sam's neck again.

"Yes," Sam moaned softly.

"Very well then," Jo smirked beginning to unbutton Sam's shirt, kissing along her chest, preparing themselves for a very memorable night ahead…


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the characters of Jo Masters and Sam Nixon. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned to their original state once I have finished with them. evil grin I do, however, own the characters of Heidi and Toby featured in this chapter, they are mine, all mine!

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Sorry if I cut it a bit short for some of you .evil laugh No seriously, I'll be writing a new fic which will contain various one shot deleted scenes from this story. So if you would like to read something like this then let me know. I will guarantee that it will contain a deleted scene between Chapters 4 & 5. Anyway, here we go with Chapter 5, let me know if you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5:**

Waking the next morning at around 10am, Sam found herself to be entwined comfortably with Jo and smiled at the thought of the night before. It had been so wonderful. Never in her life had Sam ever thought anyone could make her feel the way Jo had. She was very tentative, loving and passionate and… 

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door downstairs. Not wanting to wake the peaceful looking Jo, Sam managed to untangle herself from Jo and found herself a dressing gown, slipping it on as she made her way downstairs to answer the door. As Sam opened the door a young woman, looking about late twenties stood before, a young child in a pram next to her.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Hello, is Jo in?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping at the moment," Sam replied.

"Oh right, are you and Jo…" the woman began.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sam responded, smiling.

"Well then I'm happy for you both. I'm Heidi by the way," she said.

"Oh, I'm Sam, I think we spoke yesterday on the phone in CID?" Sam asked.

"I thought the voice was familiar," Heidi smiled, "Anyway, I'm just here to drop off Toby. Can you apologise to Jo for me for being early? My mum got taken to hospital this morning and I have to go and be with her."

"Yes of course," Sam replied as she helped Heidi take the pram up the stairs, "How old is he?"

"Seven months," Heidi smiled, "Let Jo know he was restless last night. I'm sorry, I really do have to be going."

"No problem," Sam replied, "Hope your mother gets better soon."

Heidi smiled and made her way back to the car, driving off.

Sam closed the door behind her and took the pram through to the living room. Toby appeared a little upset so Sam took him from his pram and rocked him gently. He smiled, making Sam smile back as sat down on the couch, playing with Toby.

* * *

An hour passed and with no sign Jo would emerge, Sam decided to go and check on her. Not wanting to leave Toby on his own, Sam took him with her and entered Jo's bedroom. Jo was still sleeping peacefully, cuddled into the pillow Sam had previously slept on. Sam moved closer to the bed and Toby smiled when he saw Jo. Sam gently kissed Jo's forehead and she stirred. Jo began waking slowly and was surprised when she saw Sam holding Toby.

"What's Toby doing here?" Jo said, sitting up and holding her arms out to Sam for Toby.

"Heidi said to apologise for dropping him off early, said her mother's been taken ill this morning," Sam replied as she handed Toby to Jo, "Oh, she also said that he'd been a little restless last night."

Jo smiled and kissed Toby's forehead.

"You know, you shouldn't really be babysitting in your condition," Sam said, smiling as she watched Jo, "But he does seem more settled than earlier."

"That's because…" Jo paused, a little nervously.

"Jo, what is it?" Sam asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"That's because I'm not babysitting," Jo replied, biting her lip slightly, "He's my son."

"Your… son?" Sam replied, shocked, "You never said you had a son."

"I… I wasn't ashamed of the fact I have a son, he's the best thing to happen to me in a long time," Jo said, "Until now I could manage."

"Where do I fit in?" Sam asked, a little unsure if Jo even wanted to be with her anymore.

"What do you mean?" Jo replied, as Toby tugged gently at her hair, "Until last night, I never thought I could be that happy in a relationship with someone again."

"So you do want a relationship with me then?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, it's all I've wanted in a long time," Jo replied.

"You have to promise me no more secrets," Sam said, "This is all a bit of a shock to be perfectly honest and I don't think I can handle anymore for a while."

"That's perfectly understandable," Jo smiled as she pulled Sam closer to her, "All I want is to be with you."

"What do you want for your son?" Sam asked as she cuddled into Jo's side.

"I want him to have a loving, stable environment," Jo replied, "He needs that right now and I owe it to him after everything that's happened. I want that environment to be with you."

Sam smiled and kissed Jo softly. "I'd like that," she said, "It will take some getting used to though."

"I know, and when he's sleeping tonight, I promise we will have a proper talk about everything," Jo replied, "Thank you for being so amazing about this. I didn't think you would be."

"I want to be with you, so why wouldn't I be?" Sam said, looking at the clock, "Look's like I'm late for work, so I think I'll phone in sick and help you with this little one today, after all, you're recovering from being shot and the last thing you need is a seven month old crawling all over you."

"Go and phone work," Jo said, "I think he needs changing."

"I think you're right," Sam smirked, holding her nose mockingly as she left the room to phone the DCI.

* * *

Sam sat in the living room having just got off the phone to the DCI who had given her a few days leave, heavily in thought about the events of last night and this morning. It didn't really surprise her that she didn't know Jo had a son, after all, it had only been recently that Sam had taken a real interest in Jo's welfare and Jo wasn't exactly one to show someone she was scared without good reason. Sam realised now how vulnerable Jo had really been since her return to Sun Hill and even before that.

"You ok?" Jo asked as she placed her hand on Sam's leg, "You've been staring into space for the last five minutes."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam smiled, looking up at Jo, "Just thinking."

"Okay," Jo replied, "What did the DCI say?"

"He's given me a few days off, so it looks like I have some time on my hands to get to know this little one," Sam said, tickling Toby a little, who giggled.

"Ah, ticklish are we," Sam smirked, as she continued to tickle him, then stopped as he moved closer towards her, reaching out for her. Sam took him in her arms and smiled as he cuddled close.

"That's weird, he doesn't usually take to strangers," Jo said, "Must really like you, like someone else does."

Sam smiled and ceased the moment to give Jo a quick kiss. "What do you feel up to doing today?" she asked.

"Well it's nearly time for Toby's lunch and then nap, so how after we feed him and put him down we curl up on the couch and watch a movie together?" Jo suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me," Sam smiled.

"Mummy," Toby said, holding his arms out to Jo.

Sam passed Toby to Jo. "I'll go and make us some sandwiches and you can organise his food, sound okay?" she asked.

Jo smiled and nodded, getting up and making her way to the kitchen with Sam and Toby.

* * *

They both busied themselves in the kitchen for the next five minutes preparing lunch and then all sat down at the table. Jo tried to feed Toby as Sam ate her lunch. Toby threw some food at Jo.

"Hey stop that little man," she said, "Or you'll go hungry."

"Empty threats Jo, you'd never let him go hungry," Sam smirked.

"You try then," Jo replied, "I tell you he's impossible these days."

Sam traded places with Jo and let her eat some of her lunch as she tried to feed Toby. She soon became a victim of Toby's game and Jo couldn't help but laugh. Sam smirked at Jo a little. "Have you tried the aeroplane?" she asked.

Jo shook her head looking a little confused. She watched closely as Sam put some of the food on the spoon for Toby and made plane noises. Toby was mesmerised and giggled a little. "Open wide," she said and as Toby obliged, she placed the spoon into his mouth.

"Good idea," Jo smiled, "I'd never have thought of that."

"Comes with practise," Sam replied, "Though I was a little out of touch until I had a grandson around. Oh god, that makes me sound old!"

"You're not old," Jo said, standing up and kissing Sam's forehead, "Finish your lunch, let me try."

Jo tried Sam's little game with Toby and it worked. Jo fed him until he had finished, then took him from his highchair and cuddled him close.

"I'm going to try and put him to sleep," Jo said, "I'll be in his room if you need anything."

"Okay, I'll clean this up," Sam smiled, watching Jo and Toby leave the room. Jo seemed somewhat a natural.

* * *

Jo returned to the kitchen about fifteen minutes later and wrapped her arms around Sam, who leant back against Jo. "I missed having you all to myself," she said softly.

"Me too," Sam replied, turning around in Jo's embrace, looking up at her.

"Thank you for being okay with Toby and with me," Jo said, kissing Sam softly.

"You're very welcome," Sam smiled, "Now we'd best get this film underway before he wakes up."

Jo smiled and followed Sam through to the living room. They both cuddled up on the couch and watched a film, relaxing into each others arms. Sam's head rested against her Jo's shoulder gently and Jo kissed her forehead lightly as her arm wrapped protectively around Sam.

* * *

As the credits rolled a few hours later, Sam heard Toby upstairs. Noticing Jo was asleep, she went upstairs and found Toby's room, stunned slightly by the way the room was set out. It was, literally, amazing. Pale blue walls with white fluffy clouds and rainbows. The ceiling was even painted to match and the room was set out so neatly. It must have taken months to do.

Sam picked Toby up and settled him. She walked around the room with him and found the bouncer in the corner. Sam picked up the bouncer, placing a few toys in it and carried it downstairs to the living room.

Placing Toby in the bouncer and giving him a toy, she went and covered Jo over with a blanket, gently placing a cushion under her head. Sam returned to Toby and sat down in front of the bouncer, playing with him.

"Mummy," Toby said.

"Mummy's sleeping, but Sam's here," she said, tickling Toby's stomach a little, "Now what do you want to do?"

Toby giggled and Sam picked up one of the stuffed toys, putting on different voices to entertain the small child whilst his mother slept. He giggled at the different voices and Sam moved the toy into tickle him, making Toby giggle more. Sam continued this for about an hour, when Jo woke up.

As Jo opened her eyes, she smiled as she watched Sam with Toby.

"Hey gorgeous," she said, propping her hand up with her good hand.

"Hi," Sam smiled, "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jo replied, "You two seem to be getting along well."

"He's cute," Sam said, passing the toy back to Toby and getting up, walking over to Jo, "Just like his mum."

Jo kissed Sam softly. "You're perfect," she said, smiling.

"No that's you," Sam replied, moving back over to Toby, picking him up and kissing his forehead before handing him to Jo.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Jo asked.

"Anything you like," Sam replied.

"Well did you wanna order a takeaway?" Jo suggested.

"Sure," Sam smiled.

"I'll go and some menus," Jo said, getting up with Toby in her arms to get the menus from beside the phone, handing them to Sam.

"How about Thai?" Sam said as she flicked through the menus.

"Sounds great," Jo replied, "Can you smell that?"

"Yep, someone needs changed," Sam smiled, "I'll take him if you like, give your arm a rest."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Sam replied, taking Toby from her, "Back soon."

Jo smiled, watching Sam leave the room. She went into a slight daydream thinking about her and Sam happily together with children, married and… Jo mentally slapped herself. _What are you thinking Jo? She's barely got her foot through the door and you're already imagining yourself and her together with kids? Okay, so yeah, she's perfect, beautiful, caring and great with Toby, but really Jo! You can't even be sure she wants to stick around. She might do another Tess and run a mile. Oh, I hate it when life is complicated, why can't we both just say I love you and then be together forever… Damn Jo, stop thinking like that!_


	6. Chapter 6

_My sincerest apologies for the lack of update lately! I've been extremely busy, but hopefully I should be able to update a few more of my fics soon. As always, let me know what you think and if you'd like me to write more! dcmasters x_

Later that evening, Jo cuddled up with Sam on the sofa, still distracted by her earlier thoughts.

"You ok?" Sam asked some moments later.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking and slightly drowsy from those painkillers," Jo replied.

"And thinking about how we're going to work around shifts and Toby?" Sam asked.

"I guess so. It's just always been Toby and me, so there's never been a problem, he was either in day care or staying round at Heidi's..."

"Well maybe he won't have to spend so much time away from home now... I mean, if you don't mind me here when you're not?"

"Of course I don't Sam, why would I?" Jo asked, "Besides, I want you to be part of my life and Toby needs to adjust to having you here."

Sam smiled. "Ok then... what happened? With you and Tess?"

"I went away to Notts, discovered I was pregnant, had the baby, stayed undercover and Tess looked after him. I saw him as much as I could though... After all the time I'd spent away, when I did finally return to Sun Hill, Tess decided children wasn't what she wanted... We rowed... lots... About various things. All along all I ever had in mind was Toby's welfare and that's what came first. He's the best thing to happen to me in a long time so I split with Tess and until now, brought him up on my own."

"That must have been horrible for you, just returning then suddenly being single with a child... I mean, it was difficult enough when I had Abi at such a young age, but when you're trying to manage a full-time job and a baby... God knows how you've done it Jo, and it's no wonder you've looked so tired lately!"

"I guess it just all catches up with you eventually."

Sam nodded and heard Toby stirring upstairs. "You want me to go?"

"No, it's ok," Jo smiled, kissing Sam gently before going upstairs to the nursery, picking Toby up. "Hey, shh little man..." she said, trying to settle him, and finally managing to put him to sleep half an hour later after many cuddles and tears.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, he's just being a pain, wants some attention..." Jo replied as she carefully put him back into his cot and crept out the room, "I don't know about you, but I'm knackered. I don't know what they've put in these tablets but I don't think I can stand for much longer."

"Bed?"

"Sounds brilliant," Jo smiled, hoping they'd get a peaceful night's sleep without too many interruptions from Toby.


End file.
